The Only One
by Missy Padfoot
Summary: HarryDraco: Harry's fiancee introduces him to his best man, Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapitre Un

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all.

**Author's Note: **I am sooo embarassed on the shortness of the chapter... too, too short. I have way more for the next chapter, though... by the way, the song lyrics I put up set the mood for the chapter. It never really has to with the title of the story. So, go on and check out this song (if you haven't heard it before) and tell me if you like it or not! I love this song, but my mom hates it. Actually, she hates Evanescence in general... but still! I need back-up! So go to YouTube or something! --pouts--

* * *

**Chapitre Un**

Sparkling grey  
Through my own veins  
Anymore than a whisper  
Any sudden movement of my heart  
And I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away  
Just get through this day  
**The Last Song I'm Wasting On You-----Evanescence, The Open Door**

Harry Potter looked into his lover's eyes for the last time. Harry wanted their last few moments to mean forever.

With a broken heart, they began to kiss passionately, knowing this was going to be their last time. Even if it was Draco's Slytherin dorm, even if they could be caught at any moment, Harry didn't care. And with that, they began to make love. It had never been this slow, never this agonizing tender. It was a good bye and Harry couldn't help but cry when it was over.

Harry turned to his side and faced Draco, only to see Draco had his eyes closed tight shut. Harry picked up his hand and gently touched Draco's jaw. Draco opened his eyes slowly and Harry's heart broke into a thousand more pieces as he saw the grey eyes flooded with tears.

Harry immediatly averted his eyes. He couldn't bare seeing them any longer.

"Harry." Draco began in a broken voice. "Look at me, love.".

"Harry," Draco said again. "I--I want you to know something."

Harry nodded and finally looked into Draco's eyes..

Draco was going to speak again, but he broke into a sob. "J-just know that I... that I never lied when I told you I loved you... I never will stop either."

"I'll always love you, Draco."

Draco gave him a watery smile. "Want to know a secret?"

Harry smiled at the comment despite the moment. It had been their favorite game. "What's your secret, _Malfoy_?"

Draco gave a sad smile and leaned in and whispered it into Harry's ear.

Harry's eyes went wide.

**5 Years Later...**

"Harry! I can't believe you're finally getting married in a month!"

Harry smiled at Hermione and nodded.

Hermione began squealing like the girl she was. "Tell me, how different do you think it will be being Mr. Harry Potter-Zabini?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review and more shall come! By the way, I expect this story shall be finished fast. Well, unless people seem very enthusiastic about my plot... I'll add more plots and what-not. Believe it or not, this story was inspired by watching Gilmore Girls. No, I did not steal the plot. But I always wanted this one thing to happen, and I now think it's impossible... hmmm... I will give chocolate frogs to who ever finds out which character is which, AND a special mention! 


	2. Chapitre Deux

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all.

**Author's Note:** I almost didn't update because I had a fever all of Friday and Saturday. (Which I had planned to write my very long chapter) Anyway, this isn't as long as I wanted, but it is average(based on past chapters made for other stories) and not extremely short.

Another thing, I have NEVER been to a wedding. Sad, I know. So, I had to research and read what each person does, read on different cultures, what each item represents and so forth...

Thank you for your beautiful reviews! They made me so happy! -squeals-

* * *

**Chapitre Deux**

Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, Deceiving and Bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me**  
Going Under-----Evanescence, Fallen **

Harry looked out of The Ledbury's windows as he and Blaise waited for Hermione, Ron, Pansy and Blaise's mysterious best man. Harry was fidgeting and twisting his napkin in his hands.

First of all, Harry didn't know _why_ Blaise was being so secretive about who his best man was. Yes, he had been a bit miffed about having Pansy even attend much less have an actual part in it, but Harry eventually accepted it. Why couldn't he just know _who_ was going to be at _his_ wedding, God damn it!

"Harry," Blaise gently called him out of his fitful reverie, gently putting his hands over Harry's to stop Harry from fidgeting, "honey, don't worry. They will all be here."

Harry glared at Blaise and gave an impatient huff. That wasn't why he was pissed at the moment!

"Aww, don't pout either. Do you want me to take you and lavish you on this table?" Blaise tried to make Harry laugh but came up unsuccessful.

Harry simply gave him his most ultra potent glare.

Blaise chuckled inwardly. Harry was just too cute.

After a few more minutes of Harry's brooding, Hermione finally stepped in with Ron in arm, she was wearing a yellow sundress and had her hair up in a up in a neat bun. Ron seemed to just settled for a black polo shirt and regular jeans. "Sorry we're late." She then gave Ron a glare and the red head rolled his eyes.

The table had six comfortable chairs. Standing right near them, were the waiters, each a towel draped over their arm. Hermione sat next to Harry while Ron sat on her other side and Blaise was currently sitting in front of Harry.

Blaise smiled as Ron finally sat. "It's fine. Pansy hasn't even arrived yet."

Hermione nodded and tucked in, setting the napkin on her lap. No food had been ordered yet, so they were just sitting there in silence for a moment. Hermione finally started to speak. "So, Ron was very excited."

Harry raised an eyebrow next to her. "Really? I thought Ron hated dressing in anything other than wizarding robes."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, but he didn't exactly know what brunch was. I had to explain that it was the meal between breakfast and lunch. He seemed thrilled at the prospect of having another time to eat."

Harry and Blaise chuckled. "So is that why you guys came so late?"

Hermione shook her head, Ron glaring at her beside her. "Well, he was still throwing a fit that he did not want to wear what I originally gave him. He was hollering like a wounded animal when I put this different shirt on him. I finally had to comprimise with him."

"In my defense," Ron stated, "_she _was going to make me wear a one of those formal shirt things!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at Ron and kept laughing.

Harry heard Blaise's name being called and turned around and saw Pansy talking to the receptionist. The waiter nodded and led her to their table. Harry narrowed his eyes at her and watched as she came over to Blaise and kissed him on the lips. Harry wanted to fucking kill the girl for touching what was his _again_.

"Sorry I'm late hun, Draco was keeping me busy in the morning." She smirked at Harry and sat next to Blaise. "You know how he is in the mornings."

Blaise chuckled. "How could I forget after sharing a dorm with him for seven years?"

Harry held a face of indifference as they talked about his ex-lover. No one actually knew they had been together, well, except Pansy and Remus. He always suspected Hermione did too, but she never had said anything about it.

Pansy knew because upon the wedding, you are to reveal your past lovers to your intended. Draco had been obligated to tell the future Mrs. Malfoy about his past relationships and flings, including the relationship he had with Harry and vice versa.

The only thing Harry was grateful for was that that information was to never be said outside of the marriage.

Remus was the one Harry had first confided in when he had suspected he had feelings for Draco. But Harry knew he now had to forget about the blonde. It had been five years after all; five years of Pansy being Pansy Violet Malfoy; five years of Harry grieving over Draco.

He also had to think about the fact that he was getting married, and he was also gtting married with someone that loved for him. To someone that had never made his heart break.

And he loved Blaise. And he couldn't wait to get married. But by the fact Pansy was there, it was only going to bring hurtful memories. Another thing he had been grateful for was that Draco had declined his invitation, stating that he had to go away for buisness. If he had come, Harry was doubtful he was even going to go through the wedding.

"So, is he coming?"

Wait a minute. What do they mean by that?

"Of course. After you coming over and begging him and my trying to convince him, he finally agreed."

Harry's eyes went wide.

"So, I guess he's running late?"

Ron frowned. "Who are you guys talking about?"

"Oh! There he is!"

Harry didn't turn and Hermione gasped as she realised who they had been talking about.

"Hello Blaise, Granger, Weasley... Potter." A cold voice drawled from behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The restuarant, The Ledbury, is an actual restuarant in London. Go to to see a picture of this and next chapter's setting! I also want to thank all my gracious reviewers. I have decided this will be updated weekly until further notice. Um, so who wants more of this story instead of just seven chapters? 

I was seriously thinking of the song 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake for the next chapter. But, nah... though Draco coming back is sexy!

_**Story's Background: (about 200 words)**Okay, I have said this story is based on Gilmore Girls but no one guessed on which characters. Some of you might not know what I'm talking about, so you don't have to read this. Okay, Rory is currently with Logan. And if you have seen the first episodes of the show, you all know about Tristan (Chad Micheal Murray from One Tree Hill), the rich snob who was in love with Rory but Rory never gave him the time of day because she was in love with Dean (Jared Padelecki from Supernatural). Tristan then left for (I think) North Carolina, or something._

_One day, I was watching an episode when she finally went to Logan's mansion and met his family. In the episode, they talked about how they knew Rory's grandparents and how the whole social circle thing... _

_I then wanted Logan to marry Rory. Then, I started making a bigger plot of what would have happend if Logan knew Tristan since they are part of the same social status. (I remembered that Rory's grandparents also knew Tristan's family). And what if, at the wedding, Tristan was the best man and Rory didn't know until Tristan came for recitals and dinners and things like that..._

_-sigh- But it will never happen... -cries- Now, that I think about it, it could've been a good fanfiction story for the Gilmore Girls section ... ah well, my heart only lies with Harry Potter & co.._

Please review! Oooh! One thing I want to know is what you think of the fact Pansy married Draco? Next chapter (longer), Getting through dinner, the reason why Draco Malfoy left and Draco speaking to Harry? By the way, I need a beta...


End file.
